1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosyphon radiators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermosyphon radiators are of the type in which a vaporising liquid contained within a sealed panel is heated, in use, by a heating pipe passing through the vaporising liquid.
A radiator which operates on the thermosyphon principle is described in GB published patent application Ser. No. 2286881.
This type of radiator provides advantages of speed of response, even temperature and isolation of the heating system water from the main body of the radiator.
One problem with this type of radiator is that a single sealed panel when operated under vacuum conditions, will operate at uniform pressure and therefore the chamber will also operate at uniform temperature. This means that the radiator chamber temperature cannot exceed the radiator system water outlet temperature and consequently the heat output of the radiator is limited compared with a conventional panel radiator. For example a conventional radiator would have a mean surface temperature of approximately 70.degree. C. if the heating pipe inlet and exit water temperatures were 80.degree. C. and 60.degree. C. respectively. With a thermosyphon radiator, the mean surface temperature is limited to less than the return water temperature, i.e. 60.degree. C. which has the effect of reducing the heat output of the radiator significantly.